Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of automated telephone, email, and SMS message response schemes for communications network connected computerized systems and devices, such as smartphones, which also have an ability to connect by either wired or wireless links to one or more peripherals.
Description of the Related Art
Since the invention of the first telephone answering machine, electronic systems that produce automated response messages to various incoming telephone calls, email, text messages, and other forms of electronic communication have become common.
Such automated response systems are particularly useful for smartphones or other handheld computerized devices that are also connected to various communications networks (e.g. cellular networks, Internet, telephone lines, and the like). This is particularly important because often incoming messages may come at an inconvenient time, such as while the smartphone user is driving, in a conference, trying to get some quiet personal time, or other situation.
As smartphones have proliferated, distracted driving has become a major safety problem. As an example, On Apr. 3, 2014, Alessandra Malito of NBC News reported on a US Department of Transportation study that found that in 2012, more than 3,000 people were killed in accidents from distractions, and about 421,000 people were injured. Anthony Foxx, secretary of transportation in fact stated that: “Texting and cell phone use behind the wheel significantly increases a driver's risk of crashing,” and “Even a single, momentary distraction while driving can cause a lifetime of devastating consequences.” Indeed, the US government has set up a website, Distraction.gov, just to raise awareness of this problem. This site states that 71% of teens and young adults have composed/sent SMS messages while driving, and that 78% of teens and young adults have read an SMS message while driving.
Although states and countries have responded by passing various types of no-texting while driving laws, these laws are difficult to enforce because often texting while driving is invisible to outside viewers.
Thus improved methods to discourage texting while driving would save many lives, and improve public safety.